Resurrected Chains
by ObsidianJoker
Summary: The Panther turned to Nel. Its ice blue eyes glowed power and bitterness. It smirked and in a mocking voice said “Congratulations little girl, you just made a Contract with a Demon.” AU GrimmNel Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters nor do I make any money off them. They belong to TK-sensei

**Translation:**

RanNuoken Anzai Riko**Kichijiro Miyoshi ****-san**

Nii-san/Onii-chan- A way to say/adress an older brother/ big brother.

Itadakimasu- Said before eating. I believe it means something along the lines of 'Thanks for the meal.'

* * *

**~*~ Prologue ~*~ **

_It's cold._ A little child who could be no older than four or five was lying in all alone in the snow. She was thin, unhealthily thin, her bones were visible and her face looked gaunt. She was shaking. The child was wearing nothing to protect her from the cold except the thin green rags she wore. _It's cold._ Her light brown eyes were unfocused, her face flushed with fever. Every breath was labored and strained. Where am I? People hustled and bussed by the alley way were she was located but no one noticed her._ …am I going…to die…?_ She heaved a violent cough and if possible shook even harder. The winds were picking up speed, snow blew, and the storm grew worse. She tried to move but her limbs felt like lead. Why was she here? Where was here? She couldn't remember anything. She only remembered waking up in this place, everything was blank before that, but where was this.

Foot steps...? They were getting louder. _Thump Thump Thump._ She could hear more than one set of foot steps. _Are they going to be bad people or good?_ Her eyes were becoming heavy, she fought to keep them open, and she struggled to move. The little girl made it up her knees before all energy left her. She closed her eyes. _I'm sleepy._ She waited for the cold impact of the snow, it never came. ...Wha...? She was in a pair of strong arms. The stranger picked her up and held her close. She squirmed. "Easy there kid. I got you." The voice was male. "Here Pesche, wrap her up so her condition doesn't worsen. We need to keep her warm" Another man. "Right, thanks Dondochakka." She felt herself being wrapped in a coat. _It's warm. _

Pesche looked down at the mint haired child. She was so small, so young. What was she doing here? He and his brother were now hurrying to there apartment, the streets were now empty except for the occasional car that would drive by. It was getting dark and that meant it was getting colder. _Uh-oh._ Her eyes were starting to close again. They had to keep her awake. If she fell asleep then she might never wake up. "Hey there now don't you fall asleep on us...come on kid stay with me." "Keep her talking." Dondochakka said, he was unlocking the door to there home. Pesche looked down at the kid. "Um....eh...I know! Hey kid what's your name?"

The tiny mint haired girl looked up at her saviors. With what little energy she could muster she said in a soft voice. "...My name is Nel." Pesche nodded, he ran to the bathroom, supporting Nel with one arm he turned the knob to fill the bath tub with warm water. Steam filled the room. Meanwhile Dondochakka headed for the phone. He put down their grocery bags and dialed for a doctor. He informed them of the situation as well as any details they might need to know and told them to get there quick.

That was the start of their family. That was how Nel gained two older brothers that day. That was the day Nel's memories began. That was the day Nel Tu was born.

* * *

**-Ch. 1-**

**Change  
**

Dondochakka starred at the item in front of him, concentration written on his face. _Angle the knife to an even 90 degrees and with a swift movement chop into even slices 5 centimeters thick._ CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! "Success" Dondochakka looked down proudly to admire his handy work. Sitting on the cutting board were two evenly sliced carrots. He smiled and dumped them into the stew he was making. Nel would be home from school soon and that girl was like a black hole when it came to eating. He continued to cook the stew, every once in a while stirring it and taste testing it. He added some more spices, stirred once more and turned down the heat.

_CRASH_

"BAWABAWA!!!"

Dondochakka sighed. Yup, just another normal day in their completely normal lives. Yeah right.

**~*~**

Pesche starred at the potted plant on the floor. The clay pot was broken and dirt now littered the corner of their living room. He sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair in annoyance. To think he could still be sitting in his favorite chair, a bowl of his favorite snacks in his lap, watching his favorite TV show like he was a few seconds ago. It seemed that lady luck hated him right now. _Damn. Now I gotta clean it up._ He sighed and wondered why they couldn't have picked a dog or a fish yeah a fish they don't do anything. Pesche turned to the culprit responsible for the mess who was attempting to slither away. But no Nel had to pick a snake. A god damn Python! Why oh why couldn't she have been a normal little girl.

"Come on are you serious! How many times has this happened before?!" He yelled at the snake, pointing to the disaster.

The said snake hissed in response.

"What do ya mean it was like that when you got there!"

_Hiss_

"Lies! You were there the whole time!"

_Hiss Hiss_

"Now you're just being stupid"

_Hiss_

"W-What! My Fault! How could I have knocked it over? I was all the way over here!"

_Hissssssss Hiss_

"What do ya mean I'm clumsy?"

Another _Hiss_

"I have a perfect sense of balance! Thank you very much!"

_Hiss Hiss Hiss_

"I am not fat! Now You're just being random! So now someone's got to clean this up and it 'ant gonna be me- H-hey where do you think you slithering off to! No get back here!"

_Hiss_

"Why you little!"

At that moment Pesche dived towards the escaping reptile. He grabbed Bawabawa's tail and pulled the snake to him. The snake turned and wrapped his body around Pesche in an attempt to keep him still. An occasional grunt or hiss could be heard as they tumbled down the hall, they each tried to wrestle the other off. "Ouch! You bit me!" _Hissss_ Pesche blocked the snake's second defense strike and looked for something to throw at him. He spotted a book. He grabbed it and chucked it with all his strength at the python. Bawabawa dogged the book and continued to wrestle playfully with the blond man.

"Tadaima...Pesche-Onii-chan what are you doing to Bawabawa?"

_Oh crap_ Both man and reptile slowly turned to the door. There stood Nel. Her mint green hair had grown down to her waist. She wore a black beanie to keep her head warm, it had a white cracked skull on it it looked like some type of ram to Nel but it looked cool so she bought it, and a white coat with a black trim. Her school bag was in her right hand, the other pushed the door closed behind her. "Well?" She asked.

Nel was home.

**~*~**

Nel looked at the scene before her. Her big brother had his hands wrapped around Bawabawa's neck while the snake had his tail around Pesche's neck. Both of them looked like they were attempting to strangle the other. "Well?" She asked. "Oh! Well....um...ya see we were...were playing yeah that's it! We were playing a game." The blond man said. Bawabawa ignored Pesche and slithered to Nel happily. Nel bent down to pick him up, once he was secured around her shoulders he wrapped his tail around her middle as a sign of affection. Nel giggled looking down at her beloved pet.

"Did you miss me? Was Pesche-Onii-chan bullying you again?" _Hiss_ "Oh I see you guys were just playing." Pesche got off the floor, rolled his eyes and mumbled. "As if..." _Hiss Hiss _"That's great! I'm glad you both had fun." _Hiss_ Nel blinked and looked down at the python. "Wait. What?" _Hiss Hissss_ "So Onii-chan broke the plant in the living room?" Bawabawa nodded. Nel turned to her Onii-chan. "Wow Pesche-Onii-chan can sure be clumsy sometimes." Pesche in a last attempt to save what little pride he had left chose not to response to this. Oh the snake was gonna get it. Big Time.

Dondochakka came out of the kitchen. He came to stand by Pesche. Nel looked at her two brothers. Their family looked nothing like each other. The only resemblance Dondochakka and Pesche had, were their gold eyes. Dondochakka was the oldest, he was tall and muscled. He had black hair that was always a mess and liked to wear T-shirts with tikis on them. Pesche had longish blond har that came a little above his shoulders, he was tall but not as tall as his older brother. He had less muscles and was thin but was not skinny like a twig. He also wore an eye patch over his right eye, the patch was purple his favorite color. Nel was adopted any way so she had an excuse not to look like her brothers. "Welcome back Nel." Dondochakka greeted. "I'm back." She stated happily hugging her older brothers. Despite not being to remember any thing before the age of five, she loved the life she lived now and her family.

To bad this happiness would not last very long.

**~*~**

**"Itadakimasu!"**

10 minutes later Nel could be was placing her last bowl of food down. It only added to the other nine bowls piled up to her right. Her brothers starred in shocked awe. Even though Nel has been living in their household since she was five, they were still surprised at how much she could eat. Nel burped in an unladylike why and patted her stomach. "Man that was good~ I love your cooking Dondochakka-Nii-san. Right Bawabawa?" Said reptile hissed in response from his chair at the table. Yes he got a chair. When they first brought him home Nel threw a fit every time the python wasn't with her, so this meant he had to be with her 24/7 and thus getting a place at the dinner table. "Thank you Nel but if you keep up that appetite of yours I feel sorry for the first man to take you out to dinner. I fear for that boy's wallet." He responded taking another spoonful of the stew.

Two reactions followed that sentence. One. Nel exclaimed, "EHHH!? Nii-san! So mean!" Two. Pesche immediately spit out the beverage he was drinking, then he turned to his brother with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Like hell any man is gonna get his perverted hands on Nel!"

"Peshe calm down I was only kidding."

"Trust me no one and I _mean_ no one is gonna make a move on my cute little sister while I'm around!"

"That's very nice but please get off the table."

"I'll protect Nel even if it kills me!" Pesche yelled striking a pose. The other table occupants just shook their heads.

"Nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he finally lost it."

"I think you right Nel."

Dondochakka sighed. _Yup normal lives. I gotta change the subject._ "So Nel your birthday is coming up, is there anything special you want?" "Oh yeah, tell us." Pesche said. _Wow. That got his attention fast. _Nel thought. Was there anything she wanted? She hadn't thought about it. Hmmm. Well there was that new sushi place that opened up maybe she could go there for her birthday. She had yet to try the food there so that could be an option. Nel thought for a few more seconds.

"Well there is one thing..."

"Yes..."

"Nope never mind..."

Pesche smacked his forehead. "Geez kid...you aren't gonna make this easy on us are ya." Nel smiled.

"Nope!"

"Figures."

**~*~**

Later that night Nel was getting ready for bed. She changed into her pajamas. A black shirt and some green pants. She was about to hope into bed when her brother came in. "Hey kid ready for bed?" The blond asked. Nel slid under the covers, she grabbed Bawabawa and placed him in her lap. "Yup! Nut I'm not a kid anymore." Pesche smiled, he bent down and kiss her forehead. "Night kiddo." He said ruffleing her hair. Nel looked up at her Onii-chan. He looked the same. Blond hair. Gentle smile. But why did his eyes look so sad. She must have imagined it cause it was gone now. Nel snuggled into her blankets. "G'night Onii-chan." Pesche smiled, he looked at Bawabawa then frowned. "Oi! You. Off the bed. Now." The black python hissed in protest but got off all the same. He slithered back to his cage, curled up and glared at the blond. "Good, and you better stay there ya here me." _Hiss_ Nel watched this scene amused, they bicker but they actually got along very well, even if Pesche would never say it out loud. Her brother was at the door, about to turn off the light.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Tell Nii-san I said 'Good Night' ok"

Pesche nodded."You got it." Nel nodded too. She positioned herself comfortably in her bed and closed her eyes. Soon Nel's even breathing filled the room. Pesche starred at his little sister one last time, before flicking the light switch off and closing the door. He made his way too the living room where his brother was paying the bills. Dondochakka looked up briefly from his work when his younger brother then back down to the papers in his hand. "Is she asleep?" "Yeah...she says Good Night by the way" Dondochakka nodded. Pesche starred at the brunette.

"You know you can't avoid it."

"..."

"She needs to know the truth."

"...I know but...now is not the time"

"We gotta tell her before its too late. Would you rather she find out on her own."

"Peshe we are not having this discussion..."

"Come on! We can't lie to her forever it's almost time for_ it_ to happen!"

"I KNOW!!! And when it does we'll deal with it but NOT now!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Look I'm sorry...I didn't mean too-"

"It's ok...really. I'm sorry for pushing the subject."

"It's fine. We'll tell her soon. I promise."

"Everything might change...I just-I hate it..."

There was a pause. Dondochakka closed his eyes.

"I Know."

**~*~**

**

* * *

**

_"Happy Birthday Nel!" She looked at the around. Her brothers were smiling down at her, a present in their hands. She smiled innocently. "Thanks you guys!" She giggled. "Here go on open it." Dondochakka handed her a colorfully wrapped gift. Nel took the gift nodding a thanks to her brother. She carefully peeled the wrapping paper off. Her eyes widened. Nel dropped the box, it fell to the floor with a 'clunk'. _

_A eye. A bloody human eye was in the bo, its nerves still attached.. Nel froze. She looked at the eye then up to her brother. "N-Nii-san?" Dondochakka tilted his head to the side. "Do you like it...?" He smirked. That's when she noticed his left eye, it was bleeding heavily. No it was completely ripped out from its socket. She looked back to the eye in the box. Its iris was gold. She shook in terror. Why on earth would he cut out his own eye? She tried to speak. Her voice trembled. "I-Nii-san...W-Why...?" He held his hand out to her. Nel flinched. Dondochakka paused, she was shaking, good. "Look at me Nel." She shook her head. "I said look!" She reluctantly opened her eyes. She nearly screamed. _

_Dondochakka was melting. Melting as if he were made of wax. His face became distorted to the point where she could barely tell it was him. His hands melted first slowly dripping down to the floor. Her Nii-san melted into a pile of wax before her eyes. The scene around them changed to an inky black. Their living room faded. They were in the middle of a black abyss. She gulped. "Peshe-Onii-chan...W-whats going o-on...?" She turned around, something wet hit her face, she touched the spot where it hit her. Her hand came down red. Blood!?_

_Tan eyes looked up, they widened. Pesche smiled a bloody smile. He had a blade sticking out of his middle. Crimson blood dripped down the crescent shaped weapon. There was a sound of chains clanking, the blade was released from the victims body. "ONII-CHAN!" Peche's body hit the floor, faced down. His blood was forming pool around his lifeless body. "What's going on?!" She felt her legs give out. She heard laughter. It was a deep chilling laugh. It made her skin crawl. A dark figure was approaching her. It was tall, and in its hands was some type of spear. A crescent shaped one._

_His face was shadowed. She couldn't see it nor did she want to. He knelt down to her level. Run just run! That's what Nel's mind screamed but her legs wouldn't move. Damn it! Move! She looked down to find that she her arms and legs were tied down by chains, pinning her in place. He leaned over her shoulder. She didn't dare look at his face._

_"Looks like I can finally finish what I started...Right Neliel...?" The stranger gave another blood chilly laugh. It was sounded so sadistic. He grabbed a fist full of green hair and pulled, forcing her to look at him. _

_Nel screamed._

_He laughed._

_The blade was brought down._

_Everything went red._

_

* * *

_

**~*~**

Nel shot up from the bed, her breathing shaky. She put her hands in front of her face. The were blood free, shaking and a little clammy but blood free. She took a few moment to calm her breathing. _1...2...3 _Breath. _1...2...3_ Breath. _1...2...3_ Breath. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and put her head down. What the hell was that? She hasn't had a nightmare like that in years. Why start now? Nel sat there, she soon calmed down a little. She slowly lifted her head. Tan-brown eyes surveyed the room, then stopped at the door.

They're ok she told herself, they're fine, nothings wrong. She bit her lip, eyes still on the door. They're fine...It wouldn't hurt to check. Tossing the covers off she made her way to the door careful not to step on the sleeping reptile, carefully opening the door and making her way down the hall. Nel's thoughts were full of the stranger in her dream. Of all the creepy things her dream showed her that night. She would never forget that smile. That sadistic grin was full of anything but kindness.

**~*~**

The town was quiet. The trees swayed peacefully in the soft breeze. Hard ice blue eyes scrutinized the town. Those eyes belonged to a panther. It hopped from roof to roof, stopping to stand on one of the telephone poles. The panther closed its eyes, its body started to glow a faint blue. The animal's features changed, soon a man stood in the panther's place. He was tall, well muscled, and a bit tan. His shocking stock of blue hair stood out in the night. He smirked.

"So this is Karakura Town."

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Third class Demon. Mission: to locate the missing fragments. Destroy all threats. Oh yeah this was gonna be fun.

* * *

This is my second story. This time it's GrimmNel. Once again I hope none of the characters are OOC. I apologize for the fact that this first chapter was so boring and all the mistakes I made in it.

As for Dondochakka's and Pesche's human forms I don't really know if it was ever shown what they looked like when they were Nel's fraccion(sp?). So this is what they will look like in this story. Bawabawa is pretty much like he is in the manga/anime, minus big lips and hollow mask. His snake form does have a white stripe where his hollow mask would normally be. I hope that helps a bit.

Hopefully it will turn out as planned. So should I continue to write it or just abandon all hope on it?

Special Thanks to every one who reviewed my last story.

**-Saiumi**

**-LadiiAJ95**

**-CursedCrystal**

**-Faye**

**-Tiny Cherie**

Thank you for all the wonderful comments. They mean a lot to me, I'm really grateful for them.

If you feel like it let me know what you think, how I could improve, what you want in the story and what you don't want in it.

Thank You for reading. :)

~Joker


	2. Chapter II

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING UP THIS CHAPTER SOONER**

I have been busy with projects and tests.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own bleach or any of its characters; I do NOT make any money of them. The belong to TK-sensei

Here are the ages of everyone:

Nel-15 going to be 16

Grimmjow- Looks 18 or 19 Actual Age: ?

Peshe- 27

Dondochaka- 29

* * *

**-Ch. 2-**

**Hunt**

Grimmjow was walking in the streets of some random neighborhood, scratching his head he looked down at the map in his hands. _Fuck. What the hell is all this shit suppose to be any way and what's with the random numbers?_ The turned the paper sideways as he scrutinized the map. Don't misunderstand he was not lost, no Grimmjow Jeagerjaques never gets lost. He was just temporarily unaware of his location. He looked around again, watching the humans pass by. They couldn't see him, not unless he wanted to be seen, and that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

He growled in annoyance and stalked down the street. This was getting boring why didn't he just change forms and search from the roof tops. Cause orders were too keep a low profile, and not draw any unwanted attention in the day. He could always break the rules. Grimmjow pondered on that thought for a moment and concluded he was too lazy to. It would be a pain to deal with the consequences as well. He thought of what he should do next when something collided with him, sending them both tumbling to the ground. It took a moment to register what had happened, he sat up and looked to see who crashed into him. A girl about 15 maybe 16, judging from the gray high school uniform, was sitting in front of him. She had long curly green hair and soft tan eyes. She looked a bit dazed, her eyes wandered over to him and she shot up.

"Ah! I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't paying attention to were I was running." She cried.

Grimmjow got up and dusted him self off and let out a 'Hn." He was a bit shocked how is she able to see him. He composed himself.

"No pro-" A beeping came from his pocket. He took out a blue phone and flipped it open only to yell, "Shit!" With that Grimmjow ran to where the readings were coming from. He didn't even hear the faint voice shouting, "Hey! Wait! You forgot something!'' Grimmjow looked down at his monitor, following the orders coming from the screen. The fragments were near. He took a left, then right, then crossed the street, hopped a fence, took another left, another left and finally a right. The blue device started to beep even faster. On the screen was a red arrow pointing to the direction in front of him. _Got cha! _He looked up only to stair face to face with a dog.

"...."

_Woof!_ It said happily, licking him

''FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

This just was not Grimmjow's day.

**~*~**

"Hey! Wait! You dropped something!" Nel called after the strange man, but he was gone. She looked down at the ring the bluenette had dropped. It was silver and had engravings of what looked like ruins on the band. A sapphire jewel was held in place by what looked like two silver panthers. _It looks expensive, I'll keep it safe, find him and return it when schools over. _She decided. Then it clicked. "AH! I still gotta get to school!" She put the ring in her school bag, in one of its inner pockets, and ran all the way too Karakura High. _But that guy sure was weird, yet somehow...nah my brain is still all mushed up from that dream. _She shivered at the thought. What did it all mean? Nel frowned, she was being stupid, it was just a dream. Dreams are not reality. The school could be seen in the distance. All most there.

She made it through the front doors, up the stairs to here homeroom, she hurried to her seat by the window and plopped down. The teacher walked in a few seconds later. Nel sighed in relief. I made it. She looked around and spotted Orihime waving at her mouthing Your late. Why? Nel waved back mouthing. Sorry, Tell ya at lunch. Orihime smiled, nodding that she understood. Nel directed her attention back to the front where the teacher was. Math...damn.

**~*~**

Nel was walking home on her way from school. She had just parted ways with Orihime a little while ago and was now walking alone. She smiled remembering Orihime's reaction to the reason she was late this morning.

_"EH!? You ran into a blue haired hoodlum!?" She gasped. "Nel-chan! You should know that it is bad luck to run into blue haired people. They hold powerful magic that can curse you!" She ended dramatically, waving her arms around in a creepy way. Nel raised an eyebrow. "What on Earth are you talking about...?" Orihime blinked. "Opps he he...I guess I got a little carried away. Heh heh..." She scratched the back of her head._

_"So is that why you were late then."_

_"Well yeah but that's not the point." Nel dug through her pocket. "He dropped this." She placed it in Orihime's hand._

_"A ring? It looks expensive."_

_"Yeah I'm gonna give it back but listen. Do you remember back in fifth grade when I had those nightmares all the time."_

_"Yes they became so bad that your brothers had to take you to a doctor." Nel nodded. _

_She looked at the ring. "Sometimes the dreams would be flashes of things, people I don't know but there would always be lots of blood in them." Nel closed her eyes the reopened them looking Orihime straight in the eye. _

_"That ring appeared in one of those nightmares long ago." Orihime's eyes darkened for a second. This action went unnoticed by Nel. Orihme looked up eyes no longer dark._

_"So how come you didn't notice it before?" The red head questioned._

_"I didn't realize it until the middle of class, something was familiar about it and eventually I remembered."_

Nel unconsciously reached into her pocket where the blue ring was, her fingers wrapped around it, her eyes wandered up to the gray sky above her. I wonder who that guy is...? Nel thought where to would be a good place to start looking for him. Well she could always go to where she first bumped into him. Dang...it was gonna be a long afternoon. Maybe she should just screw it and make posters telling him she found the ring and put them up all over the place. That might be smarter.

**~*~**

Grimmjow dug through his pockets. Fuck where was it? He took off his jacket and shook it hoping for his ring to fall out.

No he couldn't have lost it. That ring is what helped Demons power rise to its full potential. It was too important to lose. He thought back to everything he did today. His thoughts settled on a mint haired girl.

When she ran into me! He thought. He dropped it and now she probably had it. He 'Tsked.' This was annoying. Something was brushing his leg. The little dog he found nuzzled Grimmjow's leg affectionately. Woof. Little brown eyes gazed up at him, it wagged its tail.

I hate dogs. "Hey you get off." He shook the puppy off. He had to find that girl again. He sighed in irritation. He didn't even know the girl and he already found her to be very annoying. He began to walk away.

Behind the blue haired Demon the little dog followed.

**~*~**

"Ah-Choo!" Nel sniffed, rubbing her nose. Huh…I wonder whose talking about me. She thought.

Nel's phone rang. She took out the green phone and answered. "Hello?"

_'Nel, it's Dondochakka.'_

"Oh hi Nii-san."

_"Listen sorry to call on such short notice but could it be possible for you to run to the store real quick and pick up some eggs, juice and carrots. Peshe forgot to grab some."_

There was a crash fallowed by shout. _'I didn't forget the stupid snake ate it!' _Dondochakka sighed.

_'Could you?'_

"Okie Dokie! No problem."

_"Thank you. Bye."_

Nel hung up the phone and turned in the direction of the bus stop. The ring would have to wait.

**~*~**

Once people had to power to see the unknown, that power was called the Sight. Humans used to be able to see creatures of the other world. This hidden shadow world was filled with wonder but many dark dangers as well. Soon humans came to fear the creatures of the unknown, the were afraid of the differences the unknown had. When humans fear something they choose to destroy the very thing they fear. That was exactly what happened. The humans lashed out at the creatures and drove them away from their world back to the realm from which the creatures came from. The humans were victorious, they moved on with their lives, the grew and evolved. Eventually humans lost the power of the Sight, they stopped believing in magic and wonders, their hearts were clouded and so were their eyes. The Sight was no longer in the eyes of humans, only darkness and greed.

The creatures from the unknown became fairy tales what you know today as demons or fairies. So it was completely normal for no one to pay attention to a certain blue haired Demon standing in the abandoned ally of the town.

"Please explain to me how a Bishop class Demon such as yourself failed to obtain the missing fragments of the Hogyoku? Well?"

" Hey! Look its not my fault, its this stupid mutts doing!" Grimmjow retorted back holding up the Labrador pup.

"Your telling me that a dog managed to distract you long enough for the fragments to disappear..."

"Yes"

"And to top it all of you lost your ring, your main source of power, with your supporter locked inside it?"

"Che, I just dropped it maybe the girl I bumped into has it!"

"What! You showed yourself to a_ human_!"

"Well it's not like it was my damn fault she ran into me, I got a message that some fragments were near so I got up a left, it probably fell out! Then when I got to the location, here to be exact, the mutt jumped outta no where, dropped my phone for 3 seconds and when I picked it up the spiritual waves were gone!" Grimmjow huffed. The hologram that projected in the middle of the ally way was silent for a long time. Finally just when Grimmjow thought he would never respond the hologram spoke. "Do you think the disappearance of the waves have something to do with another fragment hunter here as well?"

"I didn't sense any other demonic presence in this town."

"...It seems then our little unexpected guest is not a Demon then."

"You don't think-"

"I'm afraid so but I'm not 100% sure yet but who ever they are their goal is also the Hogyoku. Find them and if necessary eliminate them. Find your ring as soon as possible I don't care what you do just get it back, it was not meant to be in the hands of a human. Are we clear?"

"Yes Lord Aizen."

"Good."

**~*~**

"Nel-chan! Nel-chan!" Orihime ran up to her friend jumping and pulling the mint haired girl into a giant hug. "Happy 16th Birthday!" She exclaimed happily. She stepped back and reached into her school bag pulling out a small present wrapped in red wrapping paper completed with a silver bow. She pushed the gift into Nel's hands. Nel ripped the paper off and opened the box.

Inside it was a bracelet with an emerald stone place in its center.

"Orihime this is awesome! Thanks. You shouldn't have this must have coast a lot."

"It was nothing, glad you like it." She smiled sweetly.

Orihime had such a good heart, always smiling and thinking positively, Nel couldn't have asked for a better friend. Nel put the gift away, turning she headed for their school. "Come on or well be late Orihime." She said over her shoulder. They started walking down the street.

"So did your brothers do anything or are going to do anything special today?" Orihime asked innocently.

Nel sighed. "Um...well lets just say the morning was interesting to say the least." Orihime giggled.

Nels brothers tended to spoil there 'darling little sister' almost to the point where Nel wanted to scream in frustration. Even if they were goof balls Nel loved them any way.

"Listen Nel-chan I'm leaving for a visit to my grandparents house this evening so I won't be able to come to your party this year. My grandmother is very sick so I''m helping grandpa take care of her."

Nel nodded understanding. "Of course it's ok. Go take care of your grandma. Say hi for me ok?" She was a little sad her best friend wouldn't be able to make it but she knew how important this was to Orihime so it was alright with Nel.

**~*~**

Things were not going great today for Dondochakka and Pyshe. They prayed that this day would never come, that they could live in happiness with out having to worry. That Nel could live a normal life. It seemed that would never be, the past was about to catch up with them. They had avoided it this long, they just wished the moments they shared with Nel could have lasted a little longer.

**~*~**

A black shadow traveled hidden in the trees of the forest. It was hungry, oh so hungry. The creature sniffed the air. A sent! It smelled wonderful. It jumped through the trees jumping from branch to branch. It came to a stop, blood red eyes surveyed the town. The creature became a blur as it ran to civilization. Towards the vulnerable souls of humans. It was so hungry. The shadow like creature ran even faster. The stone on its forehead glowed ominously.

It was time to hunt.

* * *

Dun Dun DUN! Its time for the hunt! I would like to apologize for the short chapter; Ch. 3 will be much longer.

Thank you for reading and having the patience to wait so long for this chapter. You guys are awesome. Review if you like but no one says you have to.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

I can't express how much it means to me.

I have to say I'm not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out, I think I'll rewrite it in the future but for now it shall stay like this.

So will Grimmjow find his ring, what was that mysterious black monster, what exactly do Dondochakka and Pyshe know, will Nel ever find the meaning to her nightmares, will I ever shut up and stop asking questions!?

Find out next time in Chapter 3 of** Resurrected Chains**

**~Joker**

_**Sneak Peak of Chapter 3**_

_"It's almost time for her to awaken!"_

_"Don't worry they had a quick death, very painless, but it was such a joy to watch their eyes widen in surprise as they looked down at their bloody chests, they never knew what was coming..."_

_There was a flash of blue, the windows broke, glass showered everywhere. Nel put her arms up covering her face protecting it from the glass and blinding light. Oh god what now!? She carefully opened her eyes._

_"Do you except the terms of the contract?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You do realize you can never go back to they way things used to be."_


End file.
